The Forgotten Legacy
by Red Squirrel Writer
Summary: An evil badger lord with an empire at his back... A forgotten legacy that hides in Redwall, key to the world's salvation. What is the connection? RR please!
1. Default Chapter

The Forgotten Legacy  
  
Prologue  
  
Ah. I see you have arrived, traveler. Well, come in, come in, the rain spares nobeast, and my house is dry. You'll catch your death if you are out much longer!  
  
There we are. Sit down, sit down, the fire is well stoked. Come, I'll bring you some of this tea. it's freshly brewed; you came at a good time! You are wondering if I was expecting you? Oh goodness no, it's just something I like to say to travelers passing by. Where did you say you were from?  
  
Ah! Well, you are a long way from there, my friend, a long, long way! No, hold your tongue, wayfarer, I understand your reason for being here. The urge for wandering; it affects us all. Many paths we both have gone, many paths we have yet to start on. Stories we have yet to weave.  
  
You say you want a story? From an old fogey like me? Well, what stories have I that would interest you?  
  
I suppose I cannot hide anything from your young, sharp eyes. The lines in my face, the hunch in my back, the grey in my eyes. aye, I'm weighed down to the limit with stories. A warrior I was, back in my day, a warrior that has seen too much. My story will take a long time to tell, a very long time indeed! It spans most of my long life it does.  
  
No, don't shame yourself for asking. I know how to deal with my own memories.  
  
So, here we sit, in this home of mine, with the rain outside, a roaring fire inside, and the whole night stretched out before us. Very well.  
  
It all began long, long ago, as all stories do.  
  
/=/  
  
"Lina, would you please set the table for dinner?" called Sheela to her daughter. The stout badger mother patted off the flour that had gathered onto her voluminous apron, sending it everywhere in billowing clouds of spiraling white powder. She did not mind it; this was her kitchen and messes were commonplace. The badgermaid stepped spryly into the dining area of her home with a step that belied her ripe age of sixty seasons.  
  
She smiled into the cozy space, glad to see the candles were still alight. Her home, the home of her family, was a commodious den burrowed into the side of a grassy knoll by her expert carpenter husband Renner. The table that her daughter Lina was now fussing over for dinner, as well as the fine oak chairs that rested around it had all been tenderly crafted by Renner's strong paws. The sound of his saws, hammers, and drills had become a source of comfort to the badger family after so many seasons of hearing them at work.  
  
Sheela bent low to grasp the shoulders of her daughter, who grunted in frustration as she tried to angle the table cloth just right. She was even dressed in a fine violet gown like the occasion of dinner was a formal one. The badgermum let out a rumbling laugh at Lina's fastidiousness. "I know I taught you to be a fine and respectable maid, but you shouldn't make your head explode with such trivial mannerisms."  
  
Lina, unperturbed by her mother's educated speech, was fortunate to have Sheela as her mother; the older female was well educated, and had impressed her knowledge on her children as best she could. Lina did not budge, and continued fussing over the sheets. "But mother, just look at it! Look! See all the wrinkles? And the eating ware isn't set up right!" she exclaimed in her prim, intellectual voice, surprising to most as she was only fifteen seasons of age, remarkably young for a badgermaid. She went for the table again but her mother restrained her, steering her to the large tunnel that led out. "Enough, my dearest. Go get your brother and make sure he is clean. you know how he is when he gets into father's workshop." "Dirty," replied Lina with great emphasis on the word.  
  
She had just cleared the dining room when suddenly something small, fuzzy, and round impacted with her chest with the force only a badger could withstand. She was sent sprawling on her rear, and whirled on her assailant. A small male badger not yet eight seasons old sat on the floor in front of her, wrapped in a rough woolen tunic of red fabric. He was like all other badgers of his kind in every way except for his outstanding fur. It was darker than midnight with no stars, and his glaringly silver muzzle stripe was bright as the full moon in contrast. The young creature giggled happily at his older sister's exasperated expression. "Heehee, Lina's all red unda' her fur!" Lina jumped upright and grabbed her young brother before he could make good his escape. "That's right, you little rascal, just like your bottom will be red if mother catches you with such filthy paws! We need to wash them now." Her brother looked curiously at his forepaws like he had just seen them for the first time in his life. "Dese aren't a' dirty Lina." Lina grunted. The little one's paws weren't that dirty. but they were dirty enough for her, so that meant washing! Lina looked over her shoulder as they went to the water trough, wondering where her father was. "Do you know where Father's gotten to?" she asked her little brother. The small male looked quizzically up at his sister. "No, I don't."  
  
Suddenly, the front door behind them was blown inward. Splinters flew into the main tunnel. Lina screamed and jumped over her brother to shield him, pressing him against the warm dirt wall. She looked up, petrified, as four beasts, clad from head to footpaw in jet black armor, stepped in with a calculated surety. They held large, rectangular shields in one armored paw, and in the other, fearsome looking spears with strange designs etched into the tines. They looked around with hawk-like gazes, until their eyes fell on Lina and her brother.  
  
All of them, to her surprise, were woodland creatures, but their eyes were just as hard and merciless as the most black-hearted of vermin. One of them, a solidly built squirrel, turned and began to advance on the youngsters, when suddenly Sheela appeared, bellowing with rage at the intruders. The mysterious four whipped to face her, leveling their spears and shouting their challenges. Sheela, though unarmored and not wise in the ways of war, was guided by the primal instinct to defend her offspring, and any mother that is cornered with young in tow suddenly becomes the most dangerous creature in the world.  
  
Her paws lashed out like mini battering rams, whipping aside the spear points and crushing in the shields and cuirasses of the armored creatures like they were tin. They were sent flying into the walls, their lives ended in moments, giant dents in their once proud and untarnished armor. As Lina looked on in horror, having never seen her mother like this, saw her look outside, and roar in anger. She took one step out, when suddenly Lina heard a muffled voice shout some sort of command, and a multitude of arrows thudded into Sheela's body. She staggered back, and then advanced again with a few wobbly steps, and five more arrows slammed into her eyes and skull. She fell back into the hall, dead.  
  
Lina could make no move to go to her mother, frozen to the spot with terrified confusion, her brother sobbing hoarsely underneath her.  
  
More armored creatures stepped inside, some of them recognizable as otters, hares, and hedgehogs, while the rest were clearly vermin. They formed a corridor of armored bodies across to Sheela's corpse, standing at attention. Lina heard gruff, malevolent voices getting closer by the second.  
  
"Hellsteeth, Bern. I was hoping to do this without losing a few beasts. That male was easy enough, wrapped up in making chairs. Didn't think the female would take any with 'er." Another voice, deep, confident, full of strength, answered the first. "Aye, but you know what they say Herod. . . 'Nothin' worse than the fury of a female scorned."  
  
Two other creatures stepped in, both clad in the same patterns of ebony armor, but theirs was more elegant, more refined, embossed with silver steel, and crimson cloaks flowing behind them.  
  
One was a surprisingly handsome rat, the one named Herod, with a straight, clean muzzle, and dark brown fur that glowed with an attractive sheen. The other was an otter, Bern, clearly burlier than his verminous friend, even though he was wearing just as much as the evil looking armor.  
  
They both looked down with scorn at the corpse of Sheela that rested before them, the rat going so far as to spit on her. "That's for the ones you took, witch." Lina let out a strangled cry of mixed anger and fear. Herod and Bern whirled to face her, contempt written on their faces. The otter spoke in a voice lined with malice, and strangely, triumph.  
  
"So. The child of Renner shows herself. Put yourself away from the one you hide, girl! We know of Renner's false son." Lina shook her head slowly, sparing only a moment to wonder of what they meant by the word "false." Her brother had gone silent, and wept quietly into her gown.  
  
The other two stepped forward, the line of soldiers parting obediently before them. Bern drew his sword, which glinted cruelly in the torchlight. He grabbed Lina by the scruff of her neck and wrenched her free of her brother's grasp. Both of them began screaming pitifully.  
  
Bern threw Lina against the wall and smacked her across the face with the flat of his sword. "Quiet you! Or I will spit you myself!" She stopped screaming, clutching the bruise in her cheek, but huddled miserably on the floor, sobbing and reaching in vain for her little brother.  
  
The otter kicked her back against the wall again. "I said quiet!" She stilled herself, drawing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth, locking her gaze with her brother's, both of them obviously scared out of their wits. The rat grabbed Lina's little brother and hoisted him up, staring neutrally into his tear-streaked face. "This is the one. We take him." Lina finally found the strength to come to her brother's aid. "No! Don't you touch him you. . . you monster!"  
  
She hurled herself at Herod, but again Bern grabbed her up, this time tossing her headfirst back against a stone. She went still almost at once, her beautiful hazel eyes glazed over as she went unconscious. Her brother shook his head silently, unable to comprehend what was happening. The rat began walking back to the other soldiers, the otter close behind.  
  
Herod began giving him to another one of his soldiers. "Here, take the thing- aggghh!"  
  
He shouted in surprise as Lina's little brother suddenly came to life, his eyes glowing red. He spat and kicked and tossed himself about. He turned his head back and literally sank his teeth into the armored paw of the rat, who shouted and began throwing his paw about as the little male snarled angrily, consumed by the Bloodwrath at far too young an age.  
  
"Agggh! Get. get him off me! Get him off me!" Herod screeched. Another soldier went forward and grabbed the child's kicking footpaws, but then the small badger released the tasteless rat's paw and turned on the other soldier, clawing at his arm, leaving scratches in the armor.  
  
Bern took a hold of the little one's snapping muzzle, and bopped his head quickly with his armored paw. The red eyes went back to brown, went unfocused. The small body went limp. Bern grabbed the child and held him to his chest like he would a son of his own.  
  
"Stupid little monster. Well, he's fierce enough to face the destiny in store for him, eh, Herod?" The rat glowered at the small badger, and then stared at the deep dents and scratches left by the child's teeth. Sometimes, he thought, badgers were too strong for their own good. "Ah, whatever you say, Bern," he replied in a quiet voice.  
  
The entire company departed the scene, leaving everything untouched. They left behind two dead parents, and one small, confused badgermaid, who would weep for two whole days before making for lands unknown.  
  
The only sound was the sad chirping of a nearby robin, watching as the soldiers bore away the child who would change the face of the earth. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Seventy seasons had now passed since that fateful day over the Barrier Mountain range that separated the continent into the East and the West. Great events had transpired, equal in both their brutality and achievement.  
  
However, away from the East's open plains and rural valleys, in the dense woods, low-lying foothills, and peaceful fields of Goldenvale country that sat on the eastern edge of Mossflower Woods, the beasts that lived there lived in contented security and peace. They knew nothing of what transpired on the other side of the far-off mountains, and most of them did not care enough to find out.  
  
Travelers from that direction were rare, and those that came were strange beasts with unique customs. They were left alone.  
  
The only thing Goldenvale creatures cared about was what went on inside the Golden Alliance. It was a confederacy of provinces inside Goldenvale country, spanning most of the continent's height and breadth, stopping only at the deserts that covered the south, and the rough, barren plains and hills of the northern mountain bases.  
  
Forged by the three great warriors Serno, Eric, and Esta countless seasons ago, this stout little assortment of outlying tribes, influential clans, and noble kingdoms was nearly as timeless as Redwall itself.  
  
Despite its size, none of the creatures that lived under its banner thought of themselves as part of some great whole; they were merely a mix of allied cultures that would fight alongside each other when the times proved it necessary. Just about the only real contact the separate groups had with each other was through major trade routes. Neutral feelings and quiet, contented peace reigned supreme as it had for as long as anybeast cared to remember.  
  
The greatest and most powerful of these varying kingdoms was that of Ardon, ruled by the wise badger king Eaernet the Valiant. Its soldiers were valiant, its laws just, and its people upright and strong in both stature and morals.  
  
Holding true to the values set down by the Three, those being Serno, Eric, and Esta, this strong nation was the major reason for peace inside the Vale, which Goldenvale was often called. Rising from obscurity with the help of the Three long ago, Ardon had battered its way to the top against numerous vermin war clans and baronies, and established itself as the first kingdom of the Golden Alliance.  
  
It was with pride that Aeiduthed, royal otter general of Ardon's armed forces, looked back on this proud and grand history. His origins were obscure, for his name was not natural for one of the Vale, and once rumors had flown, paw-in-paw with his growing renown, that his parents had come from a land beyond the Barrier mountains, and even then from across the eastern sea. He had flatly denied this, of course, for they were entirely untrue. Despite constant retellings of a humble birth linked to a now disappeared otter tribe, fancy thoughts persisted.  
  
Aeiduthed clicked his tongue and gently nudged his horse's ribs with his booted footpaw as they ambled through the rich gardens of Aedis Mereth, the great capital city of Ardon, which boasted nigh impenetrable walls of rich, white stone that shone like a pearl in the sun.  
  
Aeiduthed looked up with his soft hazel eyes through the verdant treetops to the two great spires that adorned the towers that guarded the flanks of the main city gate, their great banners caught high in the breeze. He smiled at the sight, and a great pride filled his heart. He loved his nation, and his people. He would die for them, if he ever got the chance.  
  
The spires fell out of view as his horse continued on. Both the otter and his horse were silent. Aeiduthed appreciated the peace of the moment. He loved being alone like this, wrapped in a cocoon of silence and solidarity. It made everything seem so right. The world was well when Aeiduthed felt like this.  
  
It was several blissful minutes later that Aeiduthed's sharp ears perked up at the sound of approaching hoof beats. He turned around in his saddle, jerking the reins to pull his horse around.  
  
A small smile alighted on his normally stoic expression when he saw it was his friend and fellow commander Reeler McCallohad, a sandy furred hare who was the veteran of many campaigns against the barbarian tribes to the north and west. Green eyes flashed as Aeiduthed came into view, and the hare slowed his horse to a trot, then down to a humble meander to match pace with Aeiduthed. Having a lineage of forefathers descended from the northern mountains had given him a formidable accent.  
  
"They told me yah would be 'ere! I c'n see yer still th' daisy pickin' softy ah know from seasons past, Aeiduthed." Reeler grinned, showing off his pearly white buckteeth. The two had known each other since being placed in the same company over fifteen seasons ago. They had stuck together like they had glue between them, and neither had forgotten or regretted the times they had spent together.  
  
Aeiduthed's smile grew wider, but was not as expressive as Reeler's; he had always had the strange ability to keep his emotions in check. He had always been known as the quieter, more thoughtful of the two. Some would have said more mature, despite Reeler being five seasons older than his otter companion. Many times in their younger seasons Reeler had gone off to the taverns to celebrate a victory while Aeiduthed had stayed in the barracks, reading books or writing poetry. It was one of his favorite pastime activities. He had always modestly refused to read it in public, though, despite many upfront requests by Reeler, always made in the most crowded of places.  
  
"Of course. Just as you are still the great bloodthirsty war hero with half a mind for females and the other half for the next drink." Both of them had to chuckle.  
  
They had of course grown in both mind and body since those days, but the differences between them were still clear. Seasons of bloodshed and shouldered responsibility had changed them from exuberant youths to clear- minded beasts of war.  
  
That did not mean, however, that they could not be chivalrous when they had a mind to.  
  
"So, what has brought an old tramp like you to the capital? Surely not just some house call?" continued Aeiduthed. Still smiling, Reeler shook his head slowly as he leaned forward in his saddle.  
  
"Ach, ah'm 'fraid so laddie. Much as ah like th' north, th' cold c'n get to a beast easily. An' respectable beasts lahk ahselves've always got business in th' capital, y'knoo?" Aeiduthed nodded silently. The work of a general was never done, even in times of peace such as this. Garrisons to be dispersed. Treaties to work out.  
  
Whiny tax collectors, disgruntled workers, aggressive tribes, and strange merchants from the east accused of causing "trouble" all added up to a long list of headaches and cramped muscles.  
  
Both generals, while happy and content to see their home so safe, had a mind in the back of their heads for something a little more exciting than a formal dinner at a party for some ambassador neither of them had ever heard of. That had been happening quite a bit lately, and even Reeler, typical hare that he was, was getting tired of so much sitting, eating, and talking.  
  
Their minds eventually wandered to this subject, and after about an hour of good-natured griping about new problems that had arisen and retelling old stories of their youth, Reeler remembered why he had sought his friend out in the first place.  
  
"Oh yes! I got anothah message from th' Regent of Foreign Affairs. Said some new embassy is comin' ta' town. An' we're supposed ta' show 'im some good ol' fashioned hospitality." Aeiduthed groaned. Peace was beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"Again? That's the third one this season! Don't they have some new vermin mob coming on the horizon we can deal with?" Reeler grinned and punched his friend's shoulder lightly. "Ahh, ma' bloodthirst is rubbin' off on ye, Addie!" he intoned, ruffling Aeiduthed's feathers with that age-old nickname.  
  
The otter grunted and narrowed his eyes at the path ahead. "No, it isn't. I'm just getting sick of these redundant parties. And don't call me that!"  
  
"What, Addie? 'Tis just as well, Addie, a beast can't always waste 'is breath sayin' yer whole name!"  
"You're just lazy, like always. That's all."  
"Oh ho, an' losin' your couth too I see!"  
  
The two old friends joked and laughed all the way to the exit to the gardens, their joviality floating above the walls on winds warmed by golden sunshine.  
  
/=/  
  
They reached the main citadel with much of the day still left to spare. They handed their horses over to the apprentice stable beasts, both spry looking young ferrets, possibly brothers, and strode side by side into the main courtyard of the palace, staring upwards with daring smiles at the fountain in the middle. It displayed three free-standing statures of a trio of formidable looking beasts, a male squirrel and otter, and a solemn female badger. These were Serno, Eric, and Esta, the greatest warriors who had ever lived, victors over the long-ago war that had given birth to the Golden Alliance.  
  
Each of them held their trademark weapons in paw, Serno the red squirrel with his long battle spear, its tine shaped as a harpoon, Eric the otter with his beautiful long sword, its handle the shape of a diving falcon, and Esta the badger, who wielded a gigantic halberd, quite simple, but effective nonetheless.  
  
All of them stood in dynamic poses, brandishing their weapons with flourish as their cloaks swirled about their simple woodlander clothes, their gazes full of fearsome strength, but also of the deepest understanding, and comfort.  
  
It did any goodbeast's heart well to look at those statues in the eye. The sculptor had gotten their visages down well: they truly looked like the warriors they had been.  
  
As they marched past the great statues of Goldenvale's greatest heroes, both Aeiduthed and Reeler bowed their heads towards the figures as was the custom, but not hesitating in the least as they made their way into the Hall, despite the extravagantly dressed and armored soldiers that guarded the doors. The Hall was merely a simplified name for the wondrous Great Hall of Warriors Past, a marvel of engineering that was a full one hundred feet long and fifty feet wide, the ceiling a graceful curved arch.  
  
Giant chandeliers hung at regular intervals, and torches glittered under the Colossian style columns that graced the marble floors and supported the massive arched ceiling. Tapestries hung down between those columns, depicting scenes from stories of long ago seasons and deeds done by brave warriors.  
  
The most awe-inspiring eye-catchers, though, had to be the statues. Placed between the columns at every other spot the tapestries did not fill, these great granite sentinels stood guard over the sacred halls.  
  
They were the warriors of the past embodied in architecture, all clad in beautiful cloths and bearing their weapons with zeal. Some kneeled as knights, their swords planted in the ground, and some stood tall as lords of the Alliance, but all wore the same kindly, just faces that beamed at any visitor.  
  
Aeiduthed and Reeler sauntered down the amber corridor in solemn silence, quietly paying homage to those who had gone before them to Dark Forest.  
  
As they neared the end, both of them slowed their already leisurely pace just a little, if only to take in the sight of the great doors that led inside to the Citadel of Urthrong, the first badger lord to take the position as Custodian of the Citadel, and the first official leader of the Alliance.  
  
The doors themselves could have stood for the majesty of the timeless nation. Oftentimes they towered over the two warrior generals with an imposing presence, proudly displaying their finely set iron leaf designs, beautiful landscape carvings set into their oak frames.  
  
Today, however, they were open, as was customary. Nobeast was to be excluded from the Alliance.  
  
The two friends stepped through into royalty. It was a cavernous room of the finest white granite and marble, arching to the left and right in a tight circle. It surrounded a large, plain courtyard decorated with grass and stone paths, all flat and all for mere ornamentation. The circle ended at yet another set of gates that led to the actual Citadel itself, an ancient, free-standing, seven level fortress with a circular design. It was the grandest structure ever built. Over the seasons various rulers had added to its greatness, working from the ground up, making the building look newer as a beast went upward.  
  
The circular area the two generals were walking through was a recent addition, created only about thirty seasons ago. It had no torches, lighted by the giant windows that allowed sunlight painted snow-white to seep into the hall, which was decorated by little else but weapons hanging from plaques on the walls, and endless rows of suits of armor, each displaying a certain style from the time period in which they originated.  
  
Aeiduthed, more scholar than warrior, found the myriad of perfections, corrections, and addendums to the armor fascinating as time went on, allowing his gaze to stray and rake along the changing suits, ranging from the dull silver-black of iron to the mystifyingly beautiful white-gray of the latest and best concoctions.  
  
Reeler passed it all without a second thought, but his first thought was voiced rather easily.  
  
"Seem's all a blith'rin' dotty waste o' space, wouldn't ye say, lad?" Aeiduthed snorted quietly and didn't answer the absent-minded hare. He had heard that comment enough to make up a whole essay's worth of biting retorts on his hare friend's lack of culture.  
  
He had actually recited that same collection on one of his bad days, leaving Reeler standing slack-jawed for a full five minutes. The otter was planning on catching his friend by surprise again to see if he could break the record.  
  
The hall was eerily silent as Reeler's voice faded. All the servants usually stayed inside the Citadel itself. Their booted footpaws clumped heavily in the still air.  
  
Then, they came at last to the end of the circle, where before them stood two large doors, comparatively unobtrusive to the portals they had just come through. Reeler smirked at the anti-climactic environment that sat in front of the grandest palace in the world.  
  
Both of them went forward, yet again, into another state of grandeur.  
  
It was getting terribly repetitive.  
  
It was simply a large hallway that went off left and right to different parts of the citadel. Set into the far wall was a life-size stone carving of the first leader of the Alliance, Urthrong the Hammer. Cloth worthy of kings flowed about his massive frame, and the badger's awesome sword jutted out from amidst the swirling silk. His deep, enigmatic eyes showed little. He had always been known to be a wise beast, but not given to showing his feelings, only his thoughts.  
  
The otter and the hare turned right at the statue, moving to the great dining hall, doors always open to all. Now, this hall was not only vast, but full of long tables lined with ornate chairs for the noble folk. Tapestries of every kind hung from nearly every available space.  
  
The entire display was set to the brim with plates, silverware, and napkins for anybeast, anytime, anywhere, that came in and wanted a good breakfast or some such. A large square-ish space in the middle of the room was set aside for dancing, which Aeiduthed was not given in to, but in which Reeler was exceptional, and loved to show off his talents.  
  
Both Aeiduthed and Reeler could smell the exotic and well-known food scents wafting from the kitchens. They immediately made a beeline to the source of the smells.  
  
They were swept up into a hurried frenzy of activity, with cooks shouting orders and their assistants rushing to obey. Aeiduthed and Reeler's authority were forgotten in this place. The head cook Fedgewig, a hedgehog of immense proportions, was the ruler down here, but fortunately the two generals were on friendly terms with him. The portly hedgehog greeted them with a vicious smile, being excited about the dinner and all the things he had to cook.  
  
"Ha ha, hello my two lords, come in! What can I do for- oh, hold on, wait... No, Cogs, the pastry goes into the second level, third oven on the right! I said the right, you silly boy! There you are! Ah, where were we? Yes, of course, both of you, get in here and sample a few of my goods... they're going to be my master creations!"  
  
Without allowing anybeast an answer, the jolly cook led them deeper into the bowels of his hot and sweaty domain. Aeiduthed and Reeler both wished they hadn't worn their armor today. Cursed custom.  
  
Reeler's face lit up like candle at the sight of the marvelous looking pie set in front of him. Fedgewig urged the hare on, to disastrous effect to the pie. Reeler attacked it with gusto, slicing a giant piece off and sloughing it onto a plate.  
  
He snagged a fork from the table and immediately bit into the thing. It tasted as wonderful as it looked. The blueberries inside of it were not too hard or too soft, their juices just right, with an attention grabbing tart aftertaste. The crust was pleasantly full, not crumbling or cracking unnecessarily at all. Reeler sighed with joy, and Aeiduthed raised an eyebrow. Fedgewig was delighted.  
  
"Ah ha! So my recipe is a success with the most wonderful food-taster in the Vale?!? Then more I must bake!" Aeiduthed grinned at the hedgehog's expression, glancing back into the perfectly ornamented hall, imagining it full of happy, dining beasts, dancing, conversing, singing. Any sour thoughts he had about the party melted away.  
  
"Indeed, bake as many as possible, my friend. If the rest of your food is as good as this pie, then it will certainly be a night to remember. . ." 


End file.
